yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 001
The Next King of Games, known as The One Who Succeeds Yugi in the Japanese, is the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It aired in Japan on October 6, 2004, and in the US on October 10, 2005. =Summary= Jaden Yuki is rushing to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Examinations, when he bumps into Yugi Muto who gives him a "Winged Kuriboh". He arrives late to the examinations, but is able to see Bastion Misawa win his duel and meets Syrus Truesdale who has also won his duel on the sidelines. Bastion Misawa reportedly received top marks in the written portion of the entrance exam, unlike Jaden and Syrus who barely passed. Despite Dr. Crowler's rejection, Jaden is allowed to complete in the entrance duel due to the protests of Sheppard. Jaden's opponent is Dr. Crowler, who uses his own personal deck for the examination. Student Alexis Rhodes feels that Dr. Crowler is picking on his adversary by playing with his own personal deck. According to third year student Zane Truesdale, Dr. Crowler is rumored to have a rare monster card in his deck. The duel ends with Jaden victorious over Dr. Crowler's "Ancient Gear Golem" to the surprise of Obelisk Blue student Chazz Princeton. Jaden is accepted into Duel Academy. = Cast = Show Stars * Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) * Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) * Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) * Scottie Ray (Zane Trusdale) * Anthony Salerno (Chazz Princeton) * Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) * Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Guest Stars * Jonathan T. Ross (Chazz's Friends) * Dan Green (Yugi Muto) * Branden Weslee Kong (Obelisk Student) =Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Vellian Crowler= *Jaden's opening hand is "Monster Reborn", "Draining Shield", "Hero Signal", "Polymerization" and "The Warrior Returning Alive". *Crowler's opening hand is "Emes the Infinity", "Confiscation", "Heavy Storm", "Statue of the Wicked" and "Ancient Gear Golem". Jaden Yuki's Turn *Draws "Elemental Hero Avian" *Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in Defense Position (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) *Sets a card Vellian Crowler's Turn *Draws "Statue of the Wicked" *He pays 1000 Life Points to activate Spell Card "Confiscation" (Crowler: 4000 → 3000 Life Points) **Sends Spell Card "Monster Reborn" from Jaden's hand to his Graveyard. *Sets two cards *Activates Spell Card "Heavy Storm" to destroy every Set card on every Spell & Trap Card Zone **Jaden's Set card is revealed to be Trap Card "Draining Shield" **Crowler's Set cards are both revealed to be Trap Card "Statue of the Wicked" **Crowler Special Summons 2 Wicked Tokens in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) due to "Statue of the Wicked's" effect *Tributes both Wicked Tokens to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF) *"Ancient Gear Golem" attacks then destroys "Elemental Hero Avian", inflicting Piercing damage (Jaden: 4000 → 2000 Life Points). Jaden Yuki's Turn *Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF) *Sets a card Vellian Crowler's Turn *Ancient Gear Golem attacks then destroys "Winged Kuriboh" **When "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed, its effect reduces Battle Damage to 0. (Note: This cannot happen in the real game since damage caused by piercing occurs before the monster is destroyed.) *Jaden activates Trap Card "Hero Signal" to Special Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) Jaden Yuki's Turn *Draws "Skyscraper" *Activates Spell Cards "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Elemental Hero Avian" from the Graveyard to his hand *Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in Attack Position *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Avian" from the field to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in Attack Position (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF) *Activates Field Spell Card "Skyscraper" *"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" attacks "Ancient Gear Golem" **"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" gains 1000 ATK due to "Skyscraper's" effect ("Elemental Hero Flame Wingman": 2100 → 3100 ATK during damage calculation) *"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler: 3000 → 2900 Life Points) *"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" inflicts 3000 damage to Crowler because "Ancient Gear Golem" had 3000 ATK (Crowler: 2900 → 0 Life Points). =Featured Cards= In Syrus Truesdale Entrance Exam * Leghul In Bastion Misawa's Entrance Exam * Big Shield Gardna * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Vorse Raider * Ring of Destruction In Jaden Yuki's Entrance Exam * Ancient Gear Golem(Today's Strongest Card) * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Winged Kuriboh * Confiscation * Heavy Storm * Polymerization * Skyscraper * Draining Shield * Hero Signal * Statue of the Wicked Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes